Regret and Mistake
by SHONENX
Summary: The 4th ninja war is over and Sakura has giving up on Sasuke and she accepts her feelings that she has for Naruto. Will Naruto feel the same way she does? A Naruto one shot.


SHONENX

Note -NarutoxSakura (I don't own Naruto at all...)

Title: Regret and Mistake

Quote- Never regret something that once made you smile.

"Naruto... I have Something to say... I am in love with you." Sakura said. They where in the forest the sun was bright and shining down a beautiful light on to them, Naruto and Sakura where staring into each others eyes for a while after Sakura spoke. They had decided to walk here earlier just as friends wanting to take a walk. But to sakura it was an opportunity, an once in a lifetime opportunity to see if she could possibly still be together with Naruto.

When her words were met by silence she blushed an even deeper shade of red " I understand if you have lost feeling for me" she looked down at her feet fighting back tears. She had known he would reject her, he couldn't possibly still care for her. Still she still had to apologize for all she had done to him so she opened her mouth again.

" I know how mean i have been to you." tears now flowed freely down her face and she could not meet his eyes. " Ive yelled at you and ignored you, when you had been nothing but nice to me. You always protected me even though you thought i never cared about you. But i do care now. After sasuke left i realized something. that my feelings for him were fake he is nothing to me now." she laughed bitterly. "he never even noticed me. But you.. you were always there. And i am sorry... i don't deserve you, why would you like me any way? I am ugly, i am annoying, i am stupid. You should hate me."

"i don't hate you sakura" naruto said. Sakura tried not to let her hopes rise at these words. After all he could just be lying, being that stupid, nice, amazing guy again. She knew that if her hope rose they would just fall twice as fast, and she would be hurt so much more. so she just shook her head no.

" I don't hate you Sakura" He repeated more firmly. " How could I? Your smart, talented, beautiful, kind. Ive loved you since the first time i laid eyes on you. And i feel so... Elated that you feel the same way now."Sakura looked up now shocked, could it be true? did he still like her? And then a smile broke across her face At the truth she heard loud and clear in his voice. Her tears stopped flowing, and butterflies began moving around in her stomach.

Naruto took a step closer, a look of fondness on his face as he studied her. Her short pink hair, her green eyes, her red headband,shirt and pants, and the soft blush that had the space between them was no more. Then Naruto kissed sakura. She kissed back immediately, her surge of passion making him kiss all the harder. Sakura put her arms around his shoulders, leaning into him even more. When the kiss broke off they were breathing hard. their foreheads were pressed against each other, their eyes looking into the others. Inside they knew what they were feeling, true love. They both felt... the intensity... it was overwhelming.

Sakura brought his face to hers again. Naruto groaned Sakuras body was squished against his and she somehow found a way to press even tighter to him, keeping them in a steady ended up being the one that stopped kissing, being in need of air. "Sakura... Ive never felt this way before... I love you." He said. " I know... I love you too." Sakura responded then laughed out of pure joy,who would've thought that we would end up together?"

Naruto tightened his arms around Sakura and they were just about to engage again when someone stumbled out of the trees. It was Sai, when he saw them he stopped walking and just said "Oh...I am so sorry am i interrupting something? I saw you two walking in here earlier and i was coming to go find you because i was bored and i wanted someone to talk to. Um... Well this is kind of awkward isn't it?"

Naruto and Sakura sprang apart. Their faces were beet red and they both seemed incapable of speaking. " you know i read a book once that said sometimes a boy and a girl that have been friends for a long time can end up together. I guess it was right...um i am gonna go get something to eat. your welcome to join me if you want to... or you could stay here and... do whatever you were headed to."Sai turned and walked back through the trees. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, grabbed each others hand and ran after him. They were both pretty hungry, and besides they could always pick up were they left of later.

The End

Please review if you liked it.


End file.
